


Одержимость

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Соглашаясь на сомнительное предложение Хичоля, Донхэ и представить себе не мог, что в итоге окажется одержим неизвестным человеком.





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.  
> 

Громкая музыка, бьющая по ушам, шумные люди, пытающиеся подпевать и движущиеся мимо ритма, опьяняющий воздух, не дающий толком вдохнуть нормально, услужливый бармен с натянутой улыбкой — всё это не для Донхэ, и он до сих пор не знал, как вообще согласился на сомнительное предложение Хичоля «повеселиться». Но вот он здесь: посреди этого балагана в каком-то дорогущем клубе, куда его привёл Хичоль, а после практически сразу же исчезнул в толпе и оставил его в полном одиночестве, бросив ехидное «развейся, Донхэ-я, ты последнее время сам не свой».

Скользнув безразличным взглядом по танцполу, Донхэ вздохнул и направился к барной стойке.

В любое другое время Донхэ, возможно, с удовольствием бы присоединился к танцам, отдаваясь музыке, как раньше, несколько лет назад, но не сейчас. Сейчас он переживал застой с работой и отсутствие личной жизни, что загоняло его в отвратительное настроение и желание безвылазно сидеть дома.

Бармен, услышав заказ Донхэ, удивлённо выгнул бровь и даже переспросил, потому что в клубах — обычно — не пьют безалкогольные коктейли, хотя в перечне напитков они есть. Тем более парни, которые паршиво выглядят, если верить словам Хичоля, и у которых явно случилось в жизни что-то, после чего необходимо выпить. Только проблема была в том, что Донхэ не переносил алкоголь, и для него даже стакан пива — выше нормы.

Атмосфера вечеринки давила на Донхэ, но уйти прямо сейчас он не мог: он заметил сидящего на угловом диване Хичоля, который то и дело переводил на него взгляд, изредка кивая на различных девушек и парней вокруг, намекая на «подойти и развлечься» с ними. И когда это продолжилось и дальше, несмотря на отрицательное качание головой и произнесённое одними губами «я не хочу, хён», Донхэ был готов покинуть этот клуб, даже если бы это обидело Хичоля. Но тут он краем глаза увидел _его_ и почувствовал, как вмиг пересохли губы.

Парень двигался под плавную музыку слишком сексуально, иногда делая резкие выпады в ритм песне, и Донхэ подумал, что у этого человека грация кошки, настолько он был гибким. Подсознание сразу же подкинуло ему фантазию, в которой он надевал на этого парня ошейник с недлинной тонкой цепочкой, тянул за неё на себя, заставляя сильнее выгибаться и насаживаться на его член, не забыв нацепить на голову какие-нибудь дурацкие ушки, которые отлично завершили бы образ.

Мотнув головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя эти мысли от себя подальше, Донхэ с ужасом уставился на парня: тот изящно вытянул руки вверх, зажмурившись и виляя бёдрами. Донхэ представил себе, каким бы тот был в постели: привязанный к изголовью, подающийся навстречу лёгким касаниям и выстанывающий его имя.

Донхэ рвано хватал воздух ртом, не понимая, в чём были причины таких видений: в атмосфере вокруг, длительном воздержании или в самом парне. И чем дольше он на него смотрел, тем больше распалялся и тем меньше соображал, о чём вообще думал.

Но просящий о большем и срывающий голос в крик парень, когда Донхэ хлестал бы его плетью по бокам, ягодицам, внутренней стороне бёдер, напрочь засел в голове.

Он не мог оторвать от него взгляда, и когда в какой-то момент незнакомец повернулся в его сторону. И Донхэ понял, что окончательно пропал, когда его затуманенные и полные желания глаза скользнули по нему, после чего тот провёл языком по губам, дразнясь.

Стоило закончится музыке, как парень хитро улыбнулся и подошёл к Донхэ, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах.

— Я думал, ты меня съешь, — сразу переходя на «ты», выпалил он, а потом представился: — Ли Хёкдже.

— Ли Донхэ, — хриплым голосом ответил Донхэ, попытался прокашляться, но лучше не стало. — Ты потрясающе двигаешься.

Конечно, это было самым важным в данный момент, что мог сказать Донхэ. Хёкдже наверняка и без него знал, что превосходно танцует и умеет привлекать к себе внимание. Ему всяко не нужны никакие комплименты от первого встречного в клубе, правда?

Но Хёкдже немного смутился, почесал щёку и мягко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, протягивая руку и закусывая губу. — Не хочешь присоединиться?

Согласившись, Донхэ последовал за ним на танцпол и тут же об этом пожалел: смотреть на двигающегося в такт песне Хёкдже вблизи и оставаться беспристрастным было ещё тяжелее. А когда тот ещё и почти прижался к его груди спиной, оставляя считанные сантиметры между ними, и начал _плыть_ по течению музыки. Невесомые случайные касания, когда Хёкдже задевал его руками, головой, спиной, бёдрами, сводили Донхэ с ума, и он, поддавшись, начал следовать за его движениями.

Он пропустил момент, когда Хёкдже повернулся к нему, облизнул губы и жадно подался навстречу, обнимая руками за шею. Донхэ давно почувствовал стояк Хёкдже, упирающийся в его пах, и застонал в поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, слегка оттягивая их назад.

— Предлагаю покинуть это душное помещение и отправиться ко мне, — сипло предложил Донхэ, отстранившись и переведя дыхание.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я выдержу ещё сколько-то времени? — кусая за мочку уха, проговорил Хёкдже и, оставив засос на шее, потянул за руку в сторону подсобки сквозь толпу. — Пойдём.

Мало что соображая, Донхэ поплёлся за ним, крепко сжимая его ладонь в своей.

— Мне кажется, что это не самая лучшая идея, — простонал Донхэ, когда его с силой прижали к стене и снова припали к губам. Хёкдже сжал его член сквозь джинсы, заставляя выгнуться навстречу, а после и вовсе расстегнул их, стянул вместе с боксерами и обхватил пальцами головку, начиная двигать рукой вниз-вверх.

— А я думаю, в самый раз, — прошептал Хёкдже и, оттягивая ворот футболки Донхэ, поцеловал в ключицу.

Донхэ в долгу не остался, расстегнул рубашку Хёкдже, открывая себе вид на подкаченное и красивое тело, сглотнул вязкую слюну и судорожно выдохнул. Провёл ладонью по подтянутому животу, и уже хотел было опустить её на пах, но его резко перевернули лицом к стене.

Донхэ слышал лишь их сбитое дыхание и какое-то копошение сзади: судя по всему, Хёкдже снял свои джинсы, зашуршал чем-то, похожим на упаковку презерватива. Обернувшись, Донхэ увидел, как тот сжал её между зубов и протянул три пальца к его рту, намекая обхватить их губами.

Намёки Донхэ понимал прекрасно. Он обвёл их языком, слегка прикусывая, а после промычал, показывая, что смочил их достаточно.

Хёкдже что-то прошептал ему на ухо, вошёл в него сразу двумя пальцами, срывая глухой стон с губ Донхэ, и начал медленно растягивать его. После чего добавил третий, и когда он уже спокойно двигал ими, не встречая особого сопротивления, надел презерватив на свой член и вошёл в него сам.

Плавясь от прикосновений рук Хёкдже, Донхэ запрокинул голову тому на плечо, прижимаясь ближе, старался подаваться навстречу и царапал ногтями стену перед собой.

В голову (некстати) вернулись фантазии, о которых он думал, глядя на танцы Хёкдже, и он невольно усмехнулся: он мечтал о том, как тот будет насаживаться на него, прося о большем, а в итоге сейчас делал это сам.

Резкие движения Хёкдже выбивали все остатки воздуха из лёгких, горло уже саднило от криков и стонов, а вдобавок ко всему Хёкдже положил ладонь на его член и сжал у основания, поглаживая тонкими пальцами. Хёкдже продолжал что-то шептать на ухо, прикусывать мочку и шею, и Донхэ боялся даже представить, сколько засосов обнаружит на ней после. Но в данный момент это волновало его меньше всего. Его вообще сейчас ничего не волновало, даже тот факт, что их могут заметить.

Он отстранённо осознал, что стал одержим Хёкдже, хотя они и не знакомы совсем. И — к его удивлению — его это ни капли не пугало, хотя должно.

Когда Хёкдже провёл ногтём по чувствительной головке, а после начал двигать рукой быстрее, ускоряясь при этом сам, Донхэ почувствовал, что больше не может.

Закусив губы, чтобы не кричать, Донхэ глухо застонал, сжимая Хёкдже в себе, и кончил в его ладонь. Хёкдже хватило не намного дольше: спустя несколько толчков он вышел из него, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись лбом в плечо Донхэ.

— Я бываю здесь каждую субботу, — Хёкдже привёл себя в порядок, помог Донхэ, а после оставил лёгкий поцелуй в висок, растрепал его волосы и ушёл.

Он произнёс это так, словно был уверен в том, что Донхэ вернётся сюда ещё раз.

И Донхэ не станет его расстраивать.


End file.
